Keeper of Her Heart
by KyssMe007
Summary: Lucy returns to Narnia once again where she finds Caspian in a feud with Renegade Pirates days away from his own wedding. But what happened when he sees Lucy, who looks so much like Susan now, will a hidden love be inflamed? Rated M for future LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia story or Its Characters.

CHAPTER ONE

~London University: Politic Debates Class

Outside the sky was pouring, or as the new saying went, it was raining cats and dogs. Thunder roared, lightning flashed its electrical dance across the darkened sky. Though the storm wasn't only outside the University but it was also storming inside Professor Hubert Galitian's Political Debate class.

The class favorite, Anton Jackson, was winning this months debate against is overly outspoken opponent Lucy Pevensie. She was the only girl taking politician classes, after her brother Edmund graduated with Honors in the class before joining the rest of his family at a University in America. Yet no mattered how much she tried, the boys in her class would never cut her a break simply because they all thought the same: A woman did not belong in politics.

"What my opponent, Mr. Jackson, fails to understand is that the war not only cost us millions of dollars in armory, and weapons for our men, but it also put the entire country into debt. One that will take years, if not centuries, to get out of this whole which we have dug." Lucy addressed her male classmates.

Anton Jackson, smirked. "Boys," He said raising his voice as well as his hands. "Leave it to a girl not to know that it's better to show who is on top than who spent the most money." The class cheered. "Money is inevitable, we can always make more."

"Yes, but..." Lucy interrupted. "Without the gold and silver to back up this money, you would basically be submerging us further into debt by spending money we do not have."

"Luc," Anton said looking at her. "You don't get it. Cause you're a chic."

"A chic?" Lucy mumbled.

"We need to show these other countries that we are to be feared. That they have nothing that G.B. can't take." Anton said leaning on his podium smiling at her.

"G.B.?" Lucy asked.

"Great Britain," he scuffed. "Where have you been?"

The bell rang just as Lucy was preparing to speak. She sighed in frustration. As she walked back to her desk and stuffed her books and notebooks in her over the shoulder bag.

"Great job, Monday we will finish up with Mr. Jackson vs. Ms. Pevensie." Professor Galitian called out as the boys, and Lucy, filed out of his class room.

Lucy walked to the giant stairway as she began to descend her curled honey brown hair bounced with every step she took. She gazed out of the window at the rain the pounded against the windows. She sighed again, it was just her luck, recently, that she would forget an umbrella on a day that they promised sunshine.

She felt a pair of lips smack against her right cheek before a familiar "Hey baby."

Lucy sighed. "Anton, one date and a kiss does not make me your baby, toots, love bug, or pumpkin."

"Are you mad that you're losing the debate?" He asked as they reached the main entrance of the University.

Lucy paused and faced him with her hand across the giant bar that blocked her freedom. "Of course, when will you stop using the fact that I am a woman against me in class, and finally give me the proper debate I deserve?"

"Luc..."

"Don't cal me that either." She interrupted him.

Anton held up his hands in defense. "My apologizes. Lucy, when will you except that women just don't belong with the men, especially in politics."

Lucy shook her head as she push the bar down, opened the door, and walked put into the rain. The icy droplets stung at first, causing Lucy to inhale deeply, yet she continued on. By the time she reached the main gate she was soaked through, long curly hair stuck to her skin and clothes to the mid section of her back. Her gray dress clung to her body like a second skin, making it difficult to walk down the sidewalk towards her apartment.

She was freezing by the time she made it to her small place two miles away, and up five flights of stairs. It was a small studio apartment, with a bed, kitchen area, and bathroom. With her scholarship it was the only one she could afford. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and rushed to the corner shower. Once the water was hot enough she leaped in and started rubbing the feeling back into her numbed limbs. She sighed in bliss, than in frustration, for as soon as she warmed up the hot water turned cold. Indicating that her shower was over.

She stepped out after turning off the water, and wrapped herself in her white cotton robe before taking her blue towel and rubbing it over her hair. She was in the mist of brushing her hair when the phone rain. "Hello?"

"Lucy." Came a female voice.

Lucy smiled. "Susan! I can't believe you're calling me. How is your honeymoon?"

"Alaska is breathtakingly beautiful, Luc. I wish you could see it." Susan said.

"Well take pictures and I can. How is Thomas, what is he doing?" Lucy asked.

Susan sighed, "He is trying to captain a ship, but the owner is unwilling to let him steer since he is not a registered captain. How is school?"

"I'll never be as great as Edmund, but I wish I was born a boy." Lucy confessed.

"No you don't. Just give those boys hell and you'll kick butt."They laughed together. "Lucy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Came Lucy's reply.

"Why did you go into politics?" Susan was serious now, their laugh was over. Lucy paused, she really didn't know how to answer, and when she didn't Susan sighed again. "Lucy, the real world isn't like Narnia. Things are just different here."

"I know, Susan, I know." Lucy said pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just have this feeling like I don't belong here, Susan. This isn't my world, this isn't where I belong. I...I..."

She stopped. Where her window once was, there was an ancient carved wooden door. At the top was a gold medallion of a long forgotten friend. "Aslan?'

"What?" Susan called. "Lucy? Lucy, are you there?"

"I have to go." Lucy said absent mindedly as she placed the phone back onto its receiver.

She knew that she shouldn't have seen the door. Her last journey to the dream-like world was to be her last, that was nearly seven years ago. Yet, now standing before her was a door that could only lead to her favorite place of all.

"Narnia." Lucy said as a smile crept over her face.

She approached the door cautiously for she didn't know where she would end up, but at this moment she didn't care. The metal was cold as she pressed it against her palm. With a calming breath she pulled downward on the curved handle until she heard the magical click. The door swung open with an eerie squeaking sound, reveling a long stoned hallway. She stepped inside and slowly began walking. No more was she ten steps into the hallway, that door to her world slammed shut with a deafening bang.

A chill ran up her spine as goose bumps covered her flesh. "Hello?" She quietly asked. Her only reply were the murmurs coming from the other end of the hallway. "Hello?" She called a little louder. She follow the hall until she came to two giant wooden doors with a tiny crack in the middle where the sound was escaping.

"Caspian, we need more time. The Pirates of DeLancore Island wouldn't dare attack us now. Not with your marriage two short weeks away." A deep voiced man said.

"Married?" Lucy whispered.

"I will not take that chance. This wedding will united two great nations. Our Narnians are fading. They are losing their will to survive. I will not loose what little of our history we have left." Came a voice Lucy knew all too well.

Using all her might, she pulled on the right side door and entered the Conference Hall of the castle. Still unaware of her state of dress she walked into the room full of men, where her eyes instantly found the man she held on a pedestal. "Caspian!"

The meeting stopped as all eyes fell upon the strangely dressed woman in the room. The king stood from his throne, his crown sat proudly on his head, his fur lined red velvet cape hung off his shoulders. A finely trimmed beard covered his face, yet he still looked how Lucy had remembered him all these years.

Lucy watched as his confused face turned into one of knowing. He walked down the four steps to the main floor as he approached her. He paused some feet away from her, looking deeply at her face. His smiled wider with a grin that reached from ear to ear.

"Susan."

"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Susan?" Lucy repeated confusedly. "No, Caspian, it's me. It's Lucy?"

He looked more closely at her face. "Lucy? You look so much your sister. What are you doing back in Narnia?"

Lucy shrugged, "I was hoping you could tell me. How long have I been away this time?"

"Nearly five years." Caspian answered. "How long has it been for you?"

"Nearly seven years. What's happening?" Lucy questioned.

Caspian held up his left hand to her questioning. He turned to addressed the counsel members. "Lords of Narnia, may I present to you Queen Lucy of the Old." He looked back to Lucy. "Lucy, these are the Lords and Counsel Members of my Kingdom."

Grabbing the end of her short rob, that only came to her knees, Lucy attempted a small curtsy. "Hello." She said with a small wave to the side while her face reddened with a blush. It was than that Caspian noticed what Lucy was wearing and blushed right alongside with her. "Um, I shall have a room prepared for you." He stated with a quick snap, as a maid entered the room. "I'll come as soon as the meeting is over, and we can catch up on the years you have missed."

Lucy nodded and left with the maid. They walked to the southern tower which lead to a large room. A four post bed sat in the middle with silk black and grey sheets, black curtains hung from the rim. Two windows rested on either side of the bed, with a book shelf lining one wall and an giant armoire on the other.

"It's lovely." Lucy said walking around the room.

"It was his majesties room, before his coronation." The maid explained.

Lucy looked at her. "This was Caspian's room?"

The maid nodded as she reached for the door, "I'll bring you some of Queen Lilian's old clothes. I'm sure you are just her size."

Lucy nodded, "Thank you." She waited until the maid shut the door before she flopped backwards onto the bed. '_This was Caspian's room_.' She thought in wonder. Rolling over she pressed her face into the fluffy pillows and inhaled deeply several times. "It even smells like him." She murmured. The scent of the sea, the forest, and his musty soap mixed all together in one Caspian scent. It was a smell that she remembered ever so slightly. One that haunted her sweetest of dreams.

Lucy sat up in bed as a gentle knock sounded on her door. "Come in." She granted.

The maid entered hold a cluster of dresses. "Queen Lilian was about your size when she was younger. These dresses will do for now but I'll see if I can dig up more."

Lucy held up one of the dresses. "It's so beautiful, but, who is Queen Lilian?"

The maid placed the remaining dresses on the bed seldomly. "Queen Lilian was the Kings' mother."

"HUH?" Lucy said in disbelief as she turned to look at the small woman with her head bowed. "These were Caspian's mothers?" She placed the dress she was holding on top of the others. "Maybe I shouldn't be wearing these. Do you, possibly have something else? Perhaps some of my own clothes?"

The maid looked at her in confusion. "We could have some garments made but that may take a few days."

"That's perfect." Lucy said interrupting. "Until than I shall be happy in a pair of pants, and a shirt, if you could get those for me."

"A mans' clothing?" The maid asked in shock. When Lucy nodded enthusiastically, she simply bowed. "As you wish, my Lady."

Lucy watched her leave for a second time, she walked to the window and gazed down at the grassy valley below, the sun was its highest in the sky. Once the maid returned carrying her requested clothing and a pair of long black boots, which were polished to perfection, mirroring everything it could see. Lucy took pleasure in dressing in the white shirt that was neatly tucked into her skin tight black velvet pants. Wrapping cotton around her feet, the Narnian form of socks, Lucy slide them into the knee high leather boots.

Walking to the armoire she opened it to find a full length mirror on the back of the door, as well as some forgotten clothing items. Pulling a long red silken sash from its place in a small shelf, Lucy watched her reflection as she wrapped the sash around her waist twice before tying it off. She was still admiring herself when a light tapping came to the door.

Thinking it was the maid again she called out, "Come in."

Caspian entered to see Lucy pulling her hair now curly hair to the side and wrapping a string of leather around it. "How does it feel to be back in Narnia?"

Lucy smiled at him in the mirror before turning and facing him, "Words cant even begin to describe how happy I am to be home."

"Home?" Caspian asked. "Do you not feel that your home is in your own time?"

Lucy shook her head. Caspian watched as a strain of hair curled along her left side as it sprung free from the string. "England has never felt like home. Even before Narnia." Lucy could see the pitiful look Caspian had sent her way. Quick to change the subject, she asked, "Could I fetch my things from the ruins?"

Caspian pulled Lucy's dagger and flask from behind his back. "These wont do?"

Lucy smiled as she took the offering of her age old items. "Thank you, Caspian, but I was hoping that I could gain my own clothes and other items from the vault."

Caspian nodded. "I will meet you at the corrals as soon as you're ready." He opened his mouth, as if to say something more, but simple shrugged and left the room.

Lucy waited to see if he would return before she hooked her dagger onto her sash on her left hip, and attached the flask on her right. She gazed at herself into the mirror, turning to one side than the other, admiring her complexion she hurried out of her room and out the back of the castle.

The corrals were a fair walk from the castle, where large wooden post stuck up from the ground in a gigantic circle. Held together by three longer boards that were nailed evenly from post to post. The three corrals were connected to an enormous stone barn with wooden chapel roof.

In front of the corral on the left, in a half circle, were seven royal guards mounted on their brown stallions. In the center was Caspian, holding the reins of two magnificent horses. A pure white mare with a long flowing mane, and a large black stallion. As Lucy approached Caspian held out both reins to her.

"Choose one." He said simply.

Lucy raised an eye brow to him. "Is this a trick question?" She asked looking to the black stallion. "I already know Sir Reginald is your horse and stubbornly refuse to allow anyone else besides you, Caspian, to ride him."

Caspain's head fell back as he released a bellow of laughter. "You remember well, Lucy of the Old."

Lucy's mouth gapped. "I'm not as old as you think. Old enough to be considered a woman, yet younger enough to whip you in another lesson."

"I let you win the last time our swords clashed." Caspian chuckled.

"We shall see, for one of these days we shall have a rematch. It will be than, my king, that you will have to admit that I have become better than yourself." Lucy teased as she walked to the mare lightly petting her neck.

Caspian bowed, "As you wish, High Queen of Narnia."

Lucy turn her head from him to hide the blush that crept over her cheeks. "And what is your name, my beauty?" She asked.

"Theodora, your majesty." The horse replied.

"Would you be so kind as to carry me to the Castle that lies in Ruins along the eastern shore?" Lucy asked still petting the mare's long neck.

"It would be an honor." Theodora answered.

Lucy smiled as she mounted along side Caspian. Looking at the seven men who were to accompany her, as well as glancing at Caspian, she raised her voice and called out. "To the Castle that lies in Ruins. Hee-ya!"

A/N:

I am soooo Sorry that this second chapter has taken so long. But I lost the cord for my computer and barely found it this week. I promise updates will be more sooner. Thank you for reading, please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy was in heaven. The Narnian air rushing past her so fast, that she felt that if she were to spread her arms she would be flying. The idea of flying was too tempting to pass. Tying a knot in her reins she left them rest against her horn. Slowly she lifted her arms into her lap and watched to make sure that the horn of the saddle was safely securing the reins so that they would not fall. Satisfied that the reins would not fall, Lucy smiled and cautiously lifted her arms to the side of her.

She felt as if she were flying. The cool breeze lifting her hair as it flowed wildly, along with the black velvet cloak Caspian had given her shortly after their departure, behind hind. Trying their best to catch up. She felt free at that moment, her carefree laughter echoing in the silent forest.

Caspian and the other men listened to her laughter, and couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Oh how Lucy had missed the feeling of not having a care in the world. The feeling that she didn't need to impress anyone here in Narnia. She was High Queen Lucy of the Old, she was considered important here. She mattered here. She was needed here.

Needed?

Lucy's arms slowly dropped back to her sides before grabbing the reins. A sudden chill crept over her skin. The question on her mind still remained the same.

Why had she returned to Narnia?

The day of riding passed faster than Lucy cared for. They were now camped in a small clearing sitting around a fire with their tents in a circle around the perimeter. The newest member of the guards, a young man named Ryde, honored the small group with a dinner of roasted rabbits meat stew. After dinner and light conversation, the men started drifting off into their tents. Soon, Lucy and Caspian found themselves alone by the dying fire.

They starred at each other with admiring smile on their faces. Lucy turned to gazed at the stars while she waited for her blush and beating heart to calm.

"You really do look just like her you know." Caspian said, gazing at the stars with her. When she remained silent he asked. "How is she?"

Lucy's body tightened. What she was about to tell Caspian might break his heart. Slowly Lucy turned her gaze to the man at her side. She knew he wouldn't look at her, yet she still waited. "Married."

Lucy watched as Caspian's sorrow filled gaze fell to the fire. He starred intently at it, as if the lapping flames of blue and gold could erase what she just said. She felt terrible, surely there was a better way, an easier way, to tell Caspian the Susan was happily married.

Lucy braced her hands on the grassy ground, preparing to hide shamefully in her tent. Until Caspian whispered. "Tell me about him?"

Sighing Lucy answered honestly. "She met him in America. He was a pilot in the last World War. They were honoring him at a banquet that our parents had been invited too. She said it was love at first sight. I've only met him once, when she and Thomas, that's his name, came to London to help me move into my new dorm. He's quite handsome; tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, California Tanned skin. Very dashing."

"Is she happy?" Caspian asked quickly.

Lucy nodded, "Yes, Caspian. I believe she is very happy."

Lucy watched as Caspian absorbed the news that Susan was living a happy life married to someone else besides him.

He nodded, flashed her a smile, said good night and retreated into his tent.

Lucy stayed alone by the fire wishing that she had kept her big mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The remainder of the journey was quiet, extremely quiet.

Lucy stole sideways glances at her riding companions and all of his men. They could tell that something had happened the first night of their journey. They all remembered that their King stayed awake, after they all had retired for the night, talking to Queen Lucy. Yet when they approached Lucy about their King's strange behavior, she simply replied that she did not know what was bothering Caspian. That was the main part that Lucy felt terrible about. She hated lying, even if was just a small one. Several times now she had to choke on the urge to tell them the truth.

That she had crushed all of Caspian's hopes of marrying the woman he loved, and living happily ever after.

For what seemed like the thousandth time that morning, Lucy sighed. They were due to reach The Castle that Lies in Ruins any moment know. After she collects her much needed items they would probably start heading back. She could only pray that it was a much more pleasant ride.

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy hadn't noticed that the group had all stopped, even Theo had. IT was then that the sounds of hammers, saws, stones being moved and dropped reached her ears. Looking up Lucy gasped in shock.

The Castle was under construction and nearly finished. It looked exactly the way it did when they first lived in the Castle. Well, except for the stories of wooden walk ways around the outside.

"What? But how?" Lucy was speechless.

Caspian was smiling at her, his first in days. "A patrol came upon it just after you and your brother left with that cousin of yours. After we recovered some personal artifacts of yours, i decided to rebuild it based on the pictures and documents in my library."

Lucy still couldn't believe what was right before her eyes. "Why?"

Caspian shrugged looking at the masterpiece before him, "I had hoped to settle here during the summer after I married."

Lucy's stomach plummeted. "How exciting." She murmured.

Caspian laughed at her facial expression. "Shall we take a look into your past?" He teased as he dismounted and started walking towards the castle.

Lucy shrugged, while sliding off Theo. "Sure." She said sarcastically. "Let's take a look at my real age in Narnia, than we can all sit down for tea talking about my past and the country's history. Thank you for the ride Theo." She called over her shoulder before rambling some more, "Didn't you know it's rude to talk about a woman's age. I fell like ancient history."

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry this is taking so long... I lost my inspiration for this story... I am trying to find it though... Wish me luck!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The tour of the castle was enjoyable. Caspian watched as Lucy gave details about every room with the grand stone palace with enthusiasm and a smile. It was clear to anyone watching that this place was dear to her heart.

The last place on the tour was the Grand Hall where Lucy, along with her brother and sister, once held court to listen to the needs and worries of their Narnian subjects. However, at the top of the dias where there were once four elegant chair, one for each king and queen, there where now only two.

Lucy turned to look at Caspian, who was to her left and a few spaces behind. "Why only two?"

Caspian spoke very slowly as if he was in pain. "Considering the fact that your eldest brother and sister can no longer return to Narnia, than two thrones for the remaining King and Queen of Old. Or if none of your returned, than a throne for myself and my soon-to-be Queen."

Lucy could see that he was sorrowed by the fact that her sister would never return. Without thinking, her feet began moving on their own until she was standing right in front of Caspian, toe to toe. Raising her right hand, she gently caressed his cheek, the stubble that had grown there during their travel prickled and tickled her palm. Her fingers spread out and slowly snaked their way to the back of his head, tangling themselves into his hair, pulling him forward.

Their lips brushed across each others once, twice, before locking firmly together in a heated, passionate kiss.

Deepening the kiss, Caspian's arms wrapped around Lucy, bringing her body against his own. Thank the Lord for thin clothing, he could feel every womanly curve molded against him. A little whimper sounded in Lucy's throat as Caspian slide his hand down her back to her rear, squeezing it again the growing rod in his own pants.

She fitted perfectly, as if made distinctly for his body and his alone. He was in heaven with this woman he cared so much for.

Caspian began trailing kisses down her jaw to her ear, biting, nibbling of the soft petal like lobe. He than trailed kisses down her neck, nipping at her tender flesh.

He sighed in pleasure whispering "Susan."

The body stiffened in his arms, as Caspian felt himself being pushed away from this place of pleasure. Upon opening his eyes, he frowned in confusion as he watched Lucy walking away from him in a hurried step.

'_Why was she leaving_?' He thought.

She had touched him, kissed him. She started all of this and she wasn't going to stick around to finish. He knew he made his intentions clear when he grabbed her. When he took over their kiss. When he rubbed seductively against her very core. When he called her...

Susan.

His heated flesh instantly cooled. He was caressing her and had called her by her sisters' name. Hang him for the fool. No wonder she pushed him away. Basically running out of the Great Hall.

"Lucy!" He called after her as he began running towards the giant wooden doors that lead into the hall. He paused, straining to listen for any sign as to where she went. He shook his head as he tried to remember the place during the tour where Lucy said she found so much comfort.

The balcony.

The one attached to her room. Lucy had gazed out at the ocean when she told him that the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach belong brought her comfort.

Turning, he ran down the long hallway to the stone steps that curved around the trunk of a tree. Taking the steps two at a time he easily found himself on the second landing where the bedroom of the Kings and Queens were. Lucy's door was the last on the left side of the hall. A large dark wood door with a carving of the mighty Aslan with a small girl standing courageously by his side. Without a doubt, the small child was Lucy, one of the first times she came to Narnia.

Raising a hand Caspian knocked, "Lucy?"

Silence.

"Lucy, please let me in. I'm sorry." He said, the volume of his voice echoed down the stone hall sounding as if he was yelling. "Lucy, please, talk to me. I didn't mean to call you Susan. It just slipped out. Please open the door."

Caspian waited for what seemed like ages. Maybe she wasn't in her room. He hesitantly trying the knob. It was locked, so that confirmed that she was on the other side of the door.

His forehead came in contact with the smooth wood. "I'm sorry." He whispered before pushing off the door and walking slowly down the hall. Lucy wouldn't talk to him. She probably never wanted to see him again. He couldn't blame her. He was such an idiot.

"Hang me for a fool."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Caspian searched all morning for Lucy. Only to eventually find that Lucy was somewhere in the castle Lucy was serving loaves of bread and cheese to the workers. That didn't surprise Caspian for a moment. Lucy was always thinking of the comfort of others before herself.

'Unless she is trying to avoid you.'

That last thought paused Caspian in his tracks. Was Lucy trying to avoid him? That would explain why she was up an about the castle at such an early time. He had to find her.

It was just a bit of luck that Caspian caught sight of Lucy just as she quickly walked across a hall. Curious Caspian kept his presence unknown to her. He watched as Lucy paused to stare at the statue of King Peter standing tall with his sword.

Very cautiously Lucy placed her hand over the might Aslan head at the butt of the sword. Pressing inward, the lion slid into the statue. With a low rumble King Peter slid to his left revealing a hidden wooden doorway. Caspian waited until Lucy disappeared into the doorway before he followed.

He found her pulling clothes out of a stone chest in front of her very own statue. It was the Hidden Room of the Kings and Queen. Caspian had heard stories of this room. Which High King Peter ordered created himself. A place where the Kings and Queens of high could store their most treasures of items.

"Caspian?" Lucy called with a bundle of clothes in her hands. She had nearly dropped everything in her hands as she was shocked to find Caspian not five feet from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I did not mean to intrude. My curiosity got the better of me." He chuckled.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Lucy teased. "I was just grabbing my things so that we may return to your home."

"You approve of the rebuilding do you not?" Caspian asked.

"Yes," Lucy's smile slipped. "Your queen and family will be very happy to live here."

Caspian watched as Lucy ascended the stairs. For some reason, the thought of another woman commanding the castle other than Lucy, seemed wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was later in the afternoon that the small group started on their journey home. Something Lucy was saddened by, leaving her memorial home. Theo, on the other hand kept Lucy company by recounting the new legends and tales of Narnia. Many involving the great Kings and Queen of Old. Lucy had no trouble remembering her personal tales, although she never remembered it as grand or elaborate as Theo claimed. Lucy, however, didn't have the heart to correct her riding companion.

It wasn't long before a simple rest on the ground, that the group found themselves riding through the gates to Caspians castle. Greeted by men, women, and children all around waving and smiling. Lucy was so proud the village for coming in full circle around. From believing his Uncle their leader, to showing Caspian that he never lost their loyalty, their support, and their love. He really was an amazing King and a kind man.

From the top of the castle a blonde angel slowly descended the steps with a grey haired man standing proudly by her side. Their faces were stern, cold, and uninviting.

Caspian jumped off his horse and approached the duo. "Lord Camberlin, Lady Ulisia, what honor do I owe such an early visit? We were not expecting you for another week."

"My dear girl wanted to become more acquainted with her new home, servants, and followers." Lord Camberlin announced in a deep baritone voice.

At a lost for words Caspian looked down at Lucy as she made her way up the stairs to their location. "My Lord, my Lady. May I introduced High Queen Lucy of Old."

"High Queen?" The angel spoke in a nasal voice.

Caspian nodded, "Yes, Queen of all Narnia."

"Then you are not a King?" Ulisia accused.

"No, I am King." Caspian quickly corrected.

The blonde shoved a skeleton finger into Lucy's face. "You just said she was Queen of all Narnia."

"What's this?! You are not King!?" Lord Camberlin voice rose.

"No I am the King. I am."

"Then who is this girl? Do you wish to break the contract?" Sang the baritone.

"You don't wish to marry me?" Came the screech of the angle.

"I never said that." Caspian retorted try his hardest not to panic.

Lucy stood watching the two gang up on Caspian. Taking pity Lucy took control of the chaos. "I BELIEVE... if we sit down to a small mid morning meal I can explain everything you need to understand my Lord."

Lord Camberlin was intrigued with the enchanting smile and hand Lucy held out to him. Gracefully taking her hand he led her into the castle. "I shall be most gracious Miss Lucy. You are obviously too young to be Queen."

Lucy smiled sweetly. "Actually, I am."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy smiled sweetly as tea and baked goods were set in front of all four people. Taking several sips Lucy attempted to distract herself from the death glares Ulisia sent towards Caspian, as well as the confusion still written upon Ulisia's fathers' face. Clearing her throat Lucy commanded all attention to be place sorely upon herself.

"Now," she began. "If you knew anything about what you were marring into, you would have realized that Narnia is encouraged by the strength of its past. A few years ago, Narnia was ruled by the cruel hand of the White Queen. There was a prophecy that gave the Narnians hope. One which proclaimed the arrival of the two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve. It was called 'The Golden Age Prophecy'. It was an ancient prediction that foretold the coming of the Golden Age of Narnia. It is unknown when the prophecy was first told, but most likely it was when the White Witch first conquered Narnia. The land and its people were thrown into a world completely covered by snow and ice. With the coming of the true Kings and Queens of Narnia, came the hope that Aslan, the mighty Lion, would also return. And so the Narnians waited until a small child emerged from a wardrobe deep in the forest."

Caspian watched as Lucy recounted the tail. He had read the history books many of times, however it was nothing compared to the emotional truth ringing from Lucy's version.

"It was a while before I was able to convince my brother and sister that I spoke true of the world beyond the fur coats that hung in the wardrobe. Yet, when they finally crossed over the war began. Aslan returned, the White Queen was defeated, and my brother and sister and I were proclaimed the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Peter is the High King, as Susan is High Queen, Edward and I are just the King and Queen. However in their absence we overtake their positions. We ruled happily over Narnia for many years before we made the mistake of returning to our own time. We waited in our world for only a year, but for Narnia it was 1300 years before we returned thanks to Susans' horn blown carelessly by a young Prince."

Lucy and Caspian shared a secret smile knowing exactly who blew the white marble Lion Horn of High Queen Susan the Gentle.

"We assisted the Prince in the retaking of his kingdom. Only this time we were known as The Kings and Queens of Old, for Narnia had changed drastically in our absence. The Narnian cme out of hiding and have never returned there since."

"Stupid Prince, relying on old men and women to help him reclaim his throne. He should have never been thrown off of it." Snorted Ulisia.

Lord Camberlin cleared his throat, "Uh, my dear, I believe she is mentioning the great battle of Narnia that your betrothed was in. The reason he is now king."

Realizing her mistake a worked quickly to make amends. "Oh, my King, I was not making offence. I hadn't realized that the story was of true events, and I just-"

"Perhaps it is better to brush up on your history lesson, my Lady." Lucy stated.

Ulisia glared at Lucy, preparing to respond in a nasty manner until the tapestry hanging above the Queen caught her eye. It was woven wool, with a Celtic border of while and green. In the center stood a women next to a giant golden beast. Gazing back and forth between the image and the Queen, Ulisia came to the sudden conclusion that the woman was Lucy. The golden crown sewn upon her head claimed her status and her truthful story.

Ulisia softened her expression, "As you command my Queen." '_Only until I get rid of you._'

A shudder ran through Lucy as if Ulisia was under laying a message. Before she could act upon the feeling a soldier cam running into the hall.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" He quickly bowed before the table. "Your Majesty, Queen Lucy, I bring terrible news. The Pirates have attacked a trading vessel. The captain and crew are missing. I fear the worse."

"Who is the Captain?" Caspian asked.

The soldier visibly gulped as his eyes darted to Lucy then back. "Sir Eustace, Queen Lucys' cousin."

"Eustace?" Lucy asked, unable to believe the very person she arrived with in Narnia last time was back. She looked to Caspian, "He's here? When did he get back?"

"Not long after you left. Possible a few months maybe a year. He is one of my most trusted captains and followers." Caspian said standing. He looked to Lord Camberlin and Lady Ulisia. "Please forgive my sudden departure, but I fear I must rescue my family from these renegades."

He quickly left the hall pulling Lucy behind him. "How do you feel of another adventure upon the Dawn Treader?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy's wardrobe was fast in packing. It was an adventure, one where she may need to be quick. Long dressing gowns were definitely out of the question. Basically she held a small bag containing five tights, large white shirts, undergarments, an extra pair of boots, an extra sash to act as a belt, and two bars of soap. The scent was her favorite Narnian made, lavender and honey. It wasn't much but it was all that was required upon the Dawn Treader. A large vessel where she would most likely be the only woman aboard.

As she approached the dock where the ship waded in the rocking current, Lucy saw Caspian speaking with Lord Camberlin and Lady Ulisia. Once she was spotted Lady Ulisia flung herself at Caspian colliding her lips upon his.

"Do be careful my husband." She dramatically wailed.

Camberlin cleared his throat as he pulled his daughter off the king. "Ulisia, dear, her isn't your husband just yet."

Ulisia struggled out of her fathers grasp to glue herself to Caspians side. "It's only just a matter of time. Oh, Caspian, my love, let's marry before you set sail."

Caspian smiled down at the woman in his arms. "That would take time, which unfortunately I do not have. But when I return... AH, Lucy you made it." He called as he pushed Ulisia towards her father.

"Am I interrupting your fare wells?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Ulisia shouted.

"No." Caspian rushed out at the same time.

Lucy smiled and took pity on the plea she saw within Caspian's eyes. "Uh, Caspian I believe the Captain is ready to set sail. We can't miss the tide."

"The tide," Caspian smile in relief and joy. "Yes, we should join the Captain immediately."

Lady Ulisia frowned, "I thought you were the Captain Caspian?"

"He is King, and gives orders as to where we need to be. However it is the Captain who orders the ship mates as to the Kings bidding." Lucy explained.

"Yes, well we better head on board, Lucy." Caspian said rushing over the flat board to disappear on the ship.

Lucy took a step away from the duo before stopping short of Ulisia's words. "I will soon be Queen, and you will have no power here. Caspian will do what is expected of him. HE WILL BE MINE... All of this will."

Lucy pivoted sharply upon her heel, "If you knew anything about your _FUTURE_ husband, Lady Ulisia, you would know that only Caspian can say what is to be in his life _AND_ his kingdom." Lucy vanished aboard before Ulisia could stop sputtering.

She was escorted into the King's personal chamber, "If I am here, where will Caspian be?"

The small fawn, Jerispert, bowed, "His majesty is in the adjoining bunk room just beyond that door, my Queen."

Lucy turned to see a door, one that was not there the last trip, against the far right wall. It was then that Lucy noticed the room seemed to be a third shorter. Caspian had taken the large cabin nearly dividing it into two so he could build the second room. A knocking from the door stirred her attention. Where Jerispert once stood was now Caspian grinning like a mad man.

"Since you are the High Queen, I feel that you should be in charge of this." Caspian said pulled Peter's sword from behind his back. "It's only right."

"Caspian, Peter gave that sword to you, and when Edward and I returned you gave it to him in which at the end it was once again placed in your hands. I couldn't take it from you for a third time."

"Ah, but there is the thing, Lucy. It was never taken from any of us. It was always given with loyalty." He said holding the handle out towards her.

Lucy smiled and received the sword before curtseying, "My gratitude, my King."

They heard the Captain hollering orders and when above deck to watch them cast off. They waved at their well wishers. Smiling at their cheers. Once the cheers and the crowd faded into the horizon everyone aboard prepared for the long journey ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was their third night at sea when the trouble between Caspian and Lucy began. Sun set was nearly over, and Lucy was on deck practicing her sword fighting with the men. Although she knew that the men where being gentle and going easy as to not harm her, Lucy hoped they would put a little effort in their training. The Pirates where certainly not going to battle lightly on her.

Caspian, in nothing but his britches and knee high boots, gently nudged her opponent to the side. Grinning that heart stopping smile as he pulled his sword from its sheath. They circled each other within the opened space the gathering men had left for them. Lucy held her sword out in front of her with steady hands. Caspian, however, teased swinging wide circled to his left and right as he watched his prey.

He lunged forward with all his strength. Lucy was quick on her toes and side stepped his advance. Soon their steal clanged together in battled as they danced across the wooden deck. In the end Caspian scored three points to Lucy's ten.

Later after her bath, Lucy stood in the moonlight allowing her hair to dry with the gentle breeze. Caspian came up beside her leaning on the railing. He stood so close that their arms brushed against each other with the rocking of the ship.

"You did well today." Caspian praised.

"Edward is an excellent teacher."

"Or you were the excellent student."

Lucy smiled. "What lead you to Ulisia." She blurted out. It was time like these that Lucy wished she had a filter for her mouth. When Caspian remained silent Lucy rushed to fix her mistake. "You don't have to answer. I really do not wish to know."

"I needed a Queen, my advisors are restless on the topic. Lady Ulisia was the only one of the appropriate age. I've also put off the task for months. Using your castle renovations as one of my main reasons I wanted to wait." He sighed and looked at the stars. "I guess I still had hoped that your sister would return." He turned to look into her eyes, "And then you showed up. I must admit you took my breath away. I thought I was seeing a ghost, or a memory. I never imagined that you would turn out the way you did. You are a beautiful woman, Lucy, with a kind heart and a pure soul."

Lucy was unaware of how close they had become. It wasn't until Caspian pressed his lips to her that she understood. The kiss was passionate, yearning and begging for more. When Lucy felt Caspians' tongue seeking entrance she gladly opened for him. Consume by the feel of his mighty tongue battling with hers.

Caspian moved to her neck whispering words of romance. When he nibbled on her ear he tugged, "I care for you," he moved back to her neck. "Susan."

Lucy flinched away before she turned and walked back into her room bolting both doors from him.

Caspian stood on deck punching the main mass until it splinted and his knuckles bled. He had done it again. When will he learn that Lucy is not Susan? He knew it in his mind, yet in the mist of passion that fact abandoned him.

In the days that followed every the crew were treading lightly on their toes around the King and Queen. The tension between the two was so tense that not even an ax could cut it. Caspian's mood plunged into the depths of Davy Jones at Lucy's silence. When ever he tried to engage her into a conversation he only received brisk nods. What angered him more was the fact that Lucy refused to even look at him. Her head remained down casted at her feet or her hands. Yes, Caspian knew he messed everything up. His only thought was...

How was he going to correct it?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucy was jarred awake by the booming thunder and the strobe of lightning. The storm had come upon them so suddenly. As she rose from the bed she struggled to maintain her balance as the ship violently rolled from side to side. Slipping her feet into her britches was even more of a challenge. One that Lucy found herself the sore loser with a bruised backside.

By the time Lucy managed to make it on deck the entire crew was hard at work trying capture the flapping sails and keep the ship afloat.

Even though she was still upset with him, Lucy's eyes scanned the many faces for his. It seems like hours, but it was only a few seconds before her water logged eyes saw him at the helm. "Caspian!" she yelled running towards him.

"Lucy, get below!"

Then it happened, like slow motion. A strange sound from the right, and just as Lucy looked over a giant title wave swept across the ship.

"CASPIAN!"

"LUCY!" Caspian's eyes frantically searched the deck. "Lucy!" He called. "LUCY!"

"CASPIAN!"

Her scream came from behind deep in the water.

"MAN OVER BOARD!"

They crew searched the waters as the ship circled around endlessly. There was no sign of her. With every wave that rose they all hoped to catch a fainted glimpse of their Queen. Caspian screamed her name into the wind until he was hoarse. With the raising sun came calm waters, and one painful fact that Caspian was loathed to admit.

She was gone.

_A/N: I am planning a twist... So bare with me... When I write it, it will be worth it._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know all of you are wondering what happened to Lucy so here is a sneak peek.

Chapter 12

Lucy Could breath evenly. The water having been pushed out of her lungs long ago. The wind brushed against her face and the gentle sway signified that she was on a ship. _Caspian?_ Opening her eyes she gazed into several others. "Hello." She nervously greeted.

"Oye Cap'in!" One shouted. "The little lady's awake!"

Boots could be heard pounding towards her as the men parted and only one bent down into her view.

He was gorgeous. Skin bronzed from the sun. Eyes as gray as the cloudy sky. Blonde hair flowed loosely to his shoulders. "What is your name girl?"

"Lucy, Queen of Old."

A collective gasp spread across the deck. "So, you think your Queen Lucy do you?" He smirked. "Well your highness, if you are Lucy you are surely closed to two hundred years old."

"More like two thousand." Lucy sarcastically stated.

"Well then my Queen," He bowed. "Welcome aboard The Oceana.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lucy had finished changing into the dry clothes provided for her by the Captain, who so generously allowed her to use of his cabin. Her ratted hair hung in a wet mess around her shoulders, twisted and knotted in her leather tie. With tingling fingers she pulled and yanked the leather strap from her hair. Wincing in pain she searched the cabin until she found the Captain's comb made out of a giant bone. She wasn't sure if she wanted a bone in her hair, yet one look at the small oval mirror and she began the attack. Thankfully her hair looked worse than what it really was. After retying the leather strap around her long locks she went in search of the Captain.

He was found at the wheel, without a shirt. He looked almost like a Greek god with the noon sun shining upon him and the sea breeze flowing through his hair.

"Um, excuse me, Captain?" She asked.

"Captain Carter, Ma'am." He introduced.

"Mr. Carter, where exactly are we?"

With a sly grin and a shake of his head he answered, "Captain, or Carter, not mister, got it cupcake?"

"Lucy or your Highness, not cupcake." She replied tartly.

His laughter bellowed over the ship, causing many of his crew to stop in their task and stare at their Captain. "Well played, _your highness_. We are headed west. In search of the Isle of Napel."

"What will you find there?" Lucy asked.

"Not find, return. The Isle of Napel is part of the DeLancore Islands. We live there."

_DeLancore... Why did that name sound familiar?_ The answer hit her with a gasp. "You're Pirates!"

"We prefer the term 'privateers'." He joked.

"You attacked my cousin." Lucy shouted. "Where is he? What have you done to him and his crew?"

"I haven't attacked a ship in months, what are you taking about?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

Lucy stood in front of the wheel with her hands firmly on her hips glaring into his eyes. "You attacked a ship under the protection of King Caspian of Narnia. You kidnaped his crew, as well as my cousin Eustace. I demand to know where he is?"

Carter shook his head, "I spoke the truth when I answered that I haven't attacked a ship in a while. If there is one thing you must learn on my ship is that I never repeat myself. _Ever_."

His icy voice sent a shiver over Lucy, who looked away. "Forgive me, but I am very found of my cousin, and I am concerned over his well being."

"I know how your feel." He replied looking straight ahead to the horizon.

Lucy looked up quickly at him, "You do?"

He nodded, "I, myself, am missing a few ships and crew."

"But if you didn't attack them, then they aren't missing?"

"Oh they are missing... Well, until we can find them."

"So..." Lucy was too confused, "Who has them?"

Caters blue eyes looked deep into her own, "Not _who_, your highness, _what_."

Lucy frowned, "Alright then, _WHAT_ has them?"

"A Night Fae."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"I wasn't lying to you."

Lucy turned to look at the shadow of Carter. She hasn't spoken to him since earlier in the day when he brought up the story of Night Faes. Now under the light of the full moon, she leaned against the rail over looking the dark abyss of the ocean. Carter joined her leaning so close that his forearm brushed against her own.

"Right mythical creature just go around kidnaping an entire ship." She growl sarcastically.

"Basically yes." Carter hurried forward with his explanation before she could interrupt. "Night Faes are nasty creatures. They hoard human to feed off their emotions, their fear manly. Some say the are the dark angel of the sea; with raven wings, black robes, and beautiful voices. A simple song can blind your eyes and forever inundate a soul within a dream. Though many claim they are nightmares. The only deformity they have is one not many see."

"Deformity?"

"Their eyes." Carter turned to look at hers. "They are said to be so manipulative, so dangerous, that god casted them out of heaven turning their eyes inside out so that they will never again behold the beauty with in the world."

"How charming. So how do you plan to save everyone? All they have to do is sing and you're a goner." Carter shrugged and looked away. "No one knows how to defeat them?"

"No one has ever survived."

Lucy laughed, "If no one has ever survived, I wonder where the stories came from?"

Carter starred at her befuddled. "I have never thought of that before. Cunning and beautiful. You are one deadly woman your highness."

"Cunning but never beautiful." Lucy blushed.

Carter turned to face her fully although still leaning against the rail on his left elbow. "The fool who broke your heart should have told you, you were beautiful."

Lucy turned to look at him, imitating his stance. "And how would you know if my heart is broken or not?"

"Simple," he stated leaning closer so that his breath whispered against her lips. "Only a broken heart never sees the beauty of its self worth."

He kissed her. Slowly at first allowing her ample time to pull away, for some unfathomable reason. She didn't want to.

He pulled away smiling before he turned away. Over his shoulder he bid her a good night then disappeared into the darkness.

Lucy exhaled the breath she had been holding. Looking up at the stars she asked, "What am I going to do?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

There are many things one may do to fill the endless time out at sea; sew the rips and tears in a masses, scrub tar into the floor boards, hang recklessly over the stern of the ship washing did them all with the constant guide of the crew followed by the non approval by the Captain. Days filled with duty and nights filled with private one on one training with Carter.

Lucy liked the nightly activities the best, for they would usually start off with some background information about themselves. During the activity Carter would often get behind Lucy, wrapping his arms around her so he coulld take her hands within his to demonstrate how he wanted her to hold the weapon. Later, it would, upon most nights, end in a kiss.

At first, the kisses were shy, with Carter darting to some unknown spot upon the ship leaving Lucy starring in his wake the moment their lips met. Night after night, the ritual grew bolder, the kisses more passionate. Yet Carter always left.

It was during that time, alone on the deck of the ship, that Lucy's thoughts wondered the waves to

Caspian. Was he alright? Did anyone else in the storm get hurt? Was he even looking for her?

Lucy chuckled, "Of course he's looking for you. Don't be stupid. He would rather die then let anything happen to you."

"Yes, I would."

Lucy spun on her heels as Carter approached for their lesson. "I wasn't... I mean... I didn't..."

Carter smiled, "Do not panic, your highness, I was only teasing."

Though there was something in his eyes that told Lucy he wasn't quite telling the truth. "I did not hear you approach."

"Of course not. Someone deep within the depth of their mind often tend to be ignorant to the world outside. Thinking of the Heartbreaker?"

It was Lucy's turn to smile. She had never officially told Carter the name of the King who haunted her mind, thus allowing Carter to dub him, Heartbreaker by name. "Worrying more like it. I know that I should be looking for him as desperately as he is looking for me. But I can't give up my task in finding the missing men. You're closer to them than he is, and my cousin is amongst the lost. So I find my alliance more in your favor than him. Yet, that does not stop my wondering mind." Lucy saw Carter deep in thought. Panicing as to what his mind would come up with she was hurried to distract him. " What training shall we do today?"

Carter with drew his sword, "No more training. Today we battle."

"What shall the prize be?"

A slow cat like grin spread upward from one side of his mouth. "The Queens' heart."

He brought his sword down just as Lucy's hand touched the hilt of her sword. She pun sideways, avoiding the razor like blade as it lodged itself into the wooden floorboards giving Lucy enough time to pull her sword and deflect Carters' next attack. Strike after strike she dogded and deflected trying to calculate his next swing, all while trying not to panic.

"STOP AVOIDING THE CONFLICT," Carter demanded. "FIND YOUR COURAGE AND CHARGE. IF IT MEAN YOUR LIFE, LUCY, THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO DO DAMAGE."

Lucy hesitated for the barest of seconds before she began to deflect and advance upon Carter. There is something in the height of battle, when the adrenaline is pumping fiercely through ones veins, that one may summon up unknown strength. The down fall of it is that at that point, ones mind becomes completely consumed that is it as if one blacks out.

Lucy's leg wrapped around Carters, sending him tumbling to the ground. Lucy was barely able to stop just as the tip of her sword connected with the delicate skin of Carter s' neck, allowing a small trickle of blood to slither down.

"Well," Carter panted, "the Heartbreaker must be a loyal man if you fight so passionately for him."

"Caspian." Lucy corrected as she tried to calm her own breathing. "His name is Caspian."

"Sire, you must rest."

Caspian shook his head. "I feel as that if I should rest my weary eyes that we may miss something. A small sign. A small spot in the distance. A ship..."

Caspian froze, for in the direction his eyes had wondered as small as a toy bobbed a ship. "Milichaé!"

The man in question went running as fast as lightning up the beam to the outlook. "Aye, I see her Captain. "

Caspian felt the breath pounding in his lungs even as his heart attempted to beat out of him chest. "Well?!"

"Looks promising, Captian. The Pirate flag flies high upon the mass." Milichaé shouted while still holdi g the scope to his eye.

Caspian looked to the crew. Before glancing out at the sunset where the ship slid across the water. He nodded. "Prepare for battle, for upon this night we shall avenge our fallen comrades."

Cheers went up just as the men began to gather weapons.

Lucy dab ed her face dry with the fluffy white towel hanging in her room. Days ago she had given Carter back his rights to the Captains cabbin as long as a cabin was provided for herself. The men were willing to give over their quarters, but it was the second mate, John, who set everything into action making use of him room top priority.

There came a noise on deck, ever so softly but a noise none the less which gave Lucy pause. it came again three more times just as the warning bell sounded the attack. Lucy was running into action, tying her sword around her waist as she climbed the stairs.

The sight of battle shocked Lucy, for there were more of the enemy than there was of their crew. She spotted Carter immediately near the bow of the ship engaged in a one on one combat with a larger man. Lucy wished the fu mon shone bright so that she couldnsee her foe before she attacked. As she surged forward Lucy saw Carter take a blow to his chest as his sword was knocked out of his grasp.

"Carter." She screamed as she raced forward.

The enemy was bringing his sword down in an arched motion just as Lucy thrust her own sword between the two. Savin Carter.

Her arms ached from the vibration of the blow making Lucy wince.

"Lucy?"

Her head jerked up to look into beautiful eyes "Caspian?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Caspian sat upon the high backed chair in the Captains' room waiting for Lucy to finish clucking over that man like a mother hen. She promised him a logical explanation, and he damn well will receive it. Though he would prefer if it was before the sun lighted the eastern skies.

"Lucy, what are you doing with this Pirate?"

"Caspian, he sa–"

Carter heard the name, and thanks to his loyal crew was deep into a bottle of wine, jumped up shouting happily, "So you're Caspian. Heard a great deal about you my boy. Welcome aboard Heartbreak." His face fell from its height into a deep sadness. "Your hand are not noble enough to hold such a treasure. I could protect it for you. You don't deserve it."

Lucy placed a cold press against Carters' forehead. "Lay back before you open you're your stitches you silly man." Once Carter was safely resting with a soft snore Lucy joined Caspian by the desk. "I'm sorry I let you worry."

"Worry? Lucy, I was terrified; that your drowned, the you were gone from me. I spent three days in fever because I jumped over board to find you. The men who jumped in after me had to knock me unconscious just to haul me back on board." Caspian sat back as if he no longer possessed the strength to remain seated upright. When he spoke next his voice was strained with unspoken emotions, "I thought I lost you."

"For a moment there, Caspian, you almost did." Lucy knew the instant that Caspian caught onto her double meaning for he took a long inhale through his nose. "He saved my life. I know I have only been with him a few days–"

"Three weeks." Caspian corrected.

"Three weeks? Surely you jest."

Caspian shook him head. "You've been missing for three weeks, Lucy. It's been three weeks since you disappeared. Three weeks I have been in agony. Three– "

"Yes, I understand. Three weeks. To me it just hasn't felt that long."

"Maybe if you weren't playing damsel to his hero you would have paid more attention to what mattered." Caspian snarled.

"I was on a strange ship, Caspian, with people who became my friends. What more did you want me to do?" Lucy asked, her voice rising with every word.

"You should have told me."

"How, Caspian? How was I supposed to tell you that I was rescued? By Pigeon? By dove? If you happen to know where I can find one in the middle of the ocean, please let me know so that on my next kidnaping."

"Did you kiss him?" Caspian demanded sitting forward in his chair. Lucy was stunned into silence. A silence that angered Caspian further. "DID YOU KISS HIM?" He shouted pointing at a sleeping Carter.

"What I may or may not have done on this ship is none of your business." Lucy told him bitterly.

"Well," Caspian said softly sliding back in his chair. The position made him look at mighty as the king he was. "I guess that answers my question."

Lucy was on the verge of tears. Instead of allowing Caspian to witness their decent she ran from the room.

Caspian watched the door long after it had swung shut behind Lucy. So many thoughts flying through his head it was hard for him to focus. All he kept telling himself was that she was safe. She was safe.

"You're wrong, Heartbreaker." Came a blurred whisper from the bed. When Caspian glanced at him, Carter continued with his confession. "I was the damsel. I kissed her. I fought for her, but she guards her heart well; for it belongs to you, Heartbreaker, and she won't be releasing it to anyone else so soon." Carter allowed this information to sink slowly into Caspians rushing thoughts, like a stone to the river bed. "Go talk to her." Carter instructed. "Start of with an apology. Women love to hear apologies."

Lucy watched the small waves splash against the ship as her tears fell to joining the countless of others in the black salty waters below. Why do men have to be so controlling?

She looked up at the bright white moon with its faded halo incasing its beauty. "What am I doing here, Aslan? Why did I return?" she looked away wiping the back of her sun kissed hand a crossed her moist eyes. "I just want to go home. I can't do this anymore. It's too painful."

"Lucy?" came a soft voice behind her.

She turned to face Caspian as he paused on the top step of the stairs that lead to her position on the stern. "Caspian, please I just want a moment– "

"LUCY LOOK OUT!" Caspian shouted as he lunged forward.

Black wing emerged from the sky wrapping around Lucy like a black robe. With a high pitched screech, both Lucy and the Creature disappeared into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Lucy coughed upon the dirt ground she laid. Her head hurt, as if she had been hit by a carriage. Glancing around she realized she was in a cave, not only that but a cage. Made of the long bones of an animal. A whale perhaps. Although she was not alone.

Several cages rested next to her own with its occupants fast asleep within them. She scooted towards her left. "Eustace?" Silence. "Eustace, it's Lucy, are you here?"

"Lucy?" Came a whisper from her left.

"Eustace?"

"Lucy!" Came the whisper louder. As she crawled over to the left she saw her cousin's elf like face pressed up against his own bars. "My God, Lucy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Eustace. Caspian received word you were missing. We came to find you." Lucy informed him.

"Blood good. But, how did you get to be here? Lucy, it's not safe."

"Well, it's a rather long story."

_She Awakes._

Lucy and Eustace froze at the sound of the voice. Five figures emerged from the dark. Black wings folded behind black robes. Long fingers as pale as snow with claws peeked out from behind torn fabric.

But what held Lucy's attention over all else were their faces. Elongated chins with small slits for mouths flashing small sharp teeth. Their noses were flat against their cheeks with large oval opening for air. Their forehead spread wide high above their faces in a half circle that resembled a crown. What shocked Lucy the most was their eyes... They were missing. Not even an eye socket of where their eyes would be.

_We've been waiting for you to gain consciousness, Princess._

"Queen." Lucy and Eustace corrected at the same time.

"High Queen Lucy of Old." Eustace continued.

_You will not correct us. For here, we are Royal and you are nothing!_

Lucy watched as they snapped at Eustace. Their lips barely moved and they weren't even speaking English. If Lucy had to guess it was an ancient language, a mixture of Latin, French, and Greek. Yet, she could understand them so clearly.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

_You are full of emotions beyond your maturity. Strong feelings of love. Courage. But even a stronger feeling of heartache. _

"Lucy, don't listen to them. They feed off emotions. Rid yourself of them quickly. Do Not Listen." Eustace warned strongly.

_Yes_, the creatures continued as if they hadn't heard Eustace. _You have seen many heartache that would last many lifetimes. Love's greatest enemy is itself. For love can turn into jealousy and resentment. _

"Lucy, do listen."

But it was too late. The collective Faes, for she now understood what they were, slid their mouths open. Their bottom jaw falling to their chest. When they inhaled is when Lucy's nightmare began.

Her world shimmered as if it was but a ripple in a vas lake. There were many images shown to her.

_The first time she saw Narnia, the lamp post, Mr. Tumnus._

_Aslan._

_The war against the White Queen._

_The first time she saw Caspian. _

_Her growing affection for the man she loved._

_His growing affection for... Susan._

_Her first heart break. Watching Caspian and Susan steal secret glanced, touched, and even one hidden kiss. _

_Her return to her own world. The yearning for Narnia. For Caspian. For Love. _

_Caspian in his royal chair. Their ride to the Castle that lies in rune. Her first kiss. Their first kiss. _

_Susan._

_Their time training._

_Susan. _

_Their time aboard his ship._

_Susan. _

_Their second passionate kiss. _

_Susan._

_Lucy screamed. She would never be Susan. She will never be good enough for him. _


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Enough!"

Caspian and Carter froze to the high shout of one of the men. They had been arguing for the better part of the night and well into the morning for dawn had shown over the horizon long ago. Carter blamed Caspian for not grabbing Lucy, and Caspian— although he blamed himself as well— was not going to let this pirate make him feel worse than he already did.

"So what's your plan, Pirate?"

"What makes you think I have one, Your Majesty?"

Caspians' chest rose and fell with every breath as he tried to calm his flying nerves. Lucy was out there, she needed him, if he had to work with this pirate to find her than by Aslan he would. "You were on the look out for them any ways, so you must know where they are. A general location anyways. Help me find her?"

"Why should I help you?" Carter asked. "I could just find her on my own, no need to drag you along."

"Will you return her to me?"

"Why," Carter shrugged. "So, you can continue to break her heart? I don't think so."

Caspian's rage flew, "And what makes you think I broke her heart?!"

"I don't need to confess your sins to you." Carter starred down at Caspian as he rose from leaning against the rail. "Now if you would be so kind, your majesty, as to get off my ship. I will continue on."

"Where you go I shall follow." Caspian informed as he began to walk to the boards that joined their to vessels.

"Follow, yes. Just don't get in my way." Warned Carter.

Lucy awoke groggy, "What happened?"

"Lucy!"

"Shh, Eustace, not so loud."

"Are you alright?" Eustace asked pressed against his bars.

"I think so. What happened?" Lucy asked sitting up, she winced and grabbed her head as the room began to spin. "Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a car." She looked to Eustace when his elfin face came into view. "Ok, I'm focused now, you can start explaining."

"They fed off your emotions. Bloody hell, Lucy, you must have a whole ocean of bottled up inside of you. They could only last a few seconds before they staggered away to seek refuge. I've never seen anything like it. Normally when they feed off someone that person doesn't last a night before passing. The men talk, say they feed off the soul instead of emotions."

"Alright stop, I feel like I've ran from London to American and back. My limbs feels so heavy. I think I'll go back to sleep." She said laying back down.

"Do you mind if I constantly wake you? You know just to be sure?" Eustace asked.

"I would like that." Lucy whispered as she allowed sleep to over come here.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I would like to take a slight moment to apologize for my lack of entrees. This pass semester has been crazy busy to the point that I have suffered one illness after another. I had thought that this winter break would be my time to recuperate however after returning from a triffling doctor visit, I unfortunately must say that I am worse off than I had originally thought. However, this semester I have drastically cut back on my classes in hope to regaining my health. So please forgive my lacking, and enjoy this new chapter of Keeper of Her Heart.

...

Chapter 19

_Lucy..._

_Lucy..._

_Lucy..._

Lucy awoke laying upon soft green grass as her skin warmed by the kisses of the sun.

"Lucy, rise."

"Aslan?" Lucy shot up to both feet. "Aslan!"

He stood in his shiny golden coat and sky blue eyes not ten feet from her in the center of a meadow. A magnificent God she has ever known. Actually, the only god she has ever known. She couldn't hold back, springing from her rooted stance latching onto his neck in a tight embrace.

"I have missed you so, Aslan. Why do you insist on staying away for so long upon our return? Your face should be the first we see upon arrival."

"We, dear Lucy?"

Lucy broke the connection with a small shrug. "Well, it's only me this time." A frown slipped into her brow. "Aslan? The last time Edmund and I where here, I could have sworn that you said we would no longer be allowed in Narnia. What happened?"

Aslan chuckled deep within this throat. "As it appears, Narnia has use for you still, Little Dear One. As much as it does for your cousin Eustace. Perhaps, I was mistaking the last time we said goodbye."

Lucy shook his head, "You are never mistaken, Aslan."

"It seems I was, Lucy. I was in all ernest the last time we parted. You were never to see our shores again. Why or how you have made this journey now, I am uncertain. Perhaps it is not you who needed Narnia this time, but Narnia who needed you."

"What can I do? I am just a little girl?"

Aslan took several steps backwards. "Look at yourself, Lucy. You are a girl no longer, but a woman full grown, with a mind of great knowledge and a throne of great power. Never believe you are weak and powerless, for I know it is not true."

A breeze began to blow first lightly than more forcefully with the buds of multiple flowers dancing upon its waves. One by one they began to circle Aslan and soon within their magical waltz he vanished.

...

Lucy groggily crawled onto her hands and knees. She was still in her cage, still in the cave with its lovely decorations of dirt and rocks. Pulling her knees to her chest she sighed, "So much for power."

_This cage is nothing more than three walls pressed against a stone wall. It doesn't even connect. Such poor craftsmanship to keep prisoners in. One could simply..._

Lucy froze, "Not connected." She searched the edges of the bone cage again. "They aren't connected. Eustace!" She whispered harshly towards the other cage. "Eustace the cage isn't connected to the wall."

Hooking her feet between two spaces, Lucy shoved her shoulder into the stone and pushed. It budged just slightly but at that smallest movement Lucy's heart jumped in joy. "It moved. Eustace it moved!"

"What?" Came a sleepily reply.

Lucy grunted as she tried again pushing even harder. She was panting, still weakened from her earlier ordeal with the Faes. _Aslan said I was powerful. I am powerful. I am._ With one final grunt

the cage slide further, sending Lucy falling to the ground. Unfortunately she had the misfortune of striking her head against a jagged rock. The pain came before the blood. Feeling her head Lucy was grateful that it was only a small cut just above her left eyebrow.

"Lucy are you alright?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, Eustace. Keep quiet they might hear you."

"Not bloody likely. Besides there is still an hour until sunset. They won't awaken before." Eustace's face showed in the dimming light, as dirty and dusty as hers. "Lucy? Why are you out of your cage?"

"What do you mean why?"

"How! I meant how did you escape?" His face turned into the darkness, "She's free. Lucy has found a way out." Turning back to Lucy, Eustace became very serious. "Lucy listen to me. I want you to run. Follow the sunlight out of the cave. Find Caspian and get help. The only way to win is with the sun."

Lucy shook her head, "Eustace I'm not leaving you behind. If anyone leaves than we will do it together. No one is to be left behind."

"Lucy if we help everyone escape we might not make it to the exit before they awaken."

"Eustace." Lucy said more firmly. "We are leaving together. Now help me move this cage."

The crew were weakened from their lack of food and water. Seven cages with five to seven men in each was their goal. Only one soul was lost to them; Francis, the man the Faes fed off of before Lucy's arrival. Before moving onto the final cage, Lucy paused a moment to pray over his body.

"Amen. I will return for you."

"Lucy, come on." Eustace urged. He limped back to her and assisted in helping her to her feet. She was dizzy but determined. With 38 men at their flanks they shuffled their way down the tunnel with the faintest of sun light. "Hurry, everyone. Sunset is falling faster then ever this day."

It was at that moment a terrible screech echoed off the wall forcing them a momentary pause to cover their ears. "Run!" Lucy screamed. She watched as the men sprang forward toward their stary sunset opening.

The group skidded to a stop as they looked down a twenty foot drop to the waving ocean below. They were on a ledge with the blue sea on one side and five screaming Faes on another. Lucy knew she could with hold them. It would give the others a chance to be saved.

"Go." She shouted. "Find Caspian. Tell him what happened." When the men stood rooted to their stop. Lucy gave two a giant shove and slowly they toppled into the waters below until only she and Eustace was next. "Eustace go."

"No I won't leave you behind, Lucy."

"Eustace you must." She slapped him and got the reaction she longed for. He froze just long enough for Lucy to place both hands on his broad chest and push with all her might. "GO!"

As Eustace fell his last sight of Lucy was of the Faes daring the final streaks of sunlight to drag Lucy back into the cave.

"Lucy!"


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Three days. They have been sailing the vas ocean in search of Lucy. Caspian kept Carter's ship within his sites. However, while Carter's ship kept to the right, Caspian steered his vessel towards the left. Sure he was following, his enemy didn't need to know that. And at this precise moment, Carter was his enemy.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Came a shout from above.

The crew of the Dawn Treader gathered along the starboard side. Again the call was shouted by several men as the crew jumped into the ocean to retrieve the floating bodies.

Caspian looked to his closes man, "Signal for Captain Carter to turn around!" Caspian's eye searched the coughing bodies until they rested on a familiar face. "Eustace!" Running down to his friend, Caspian gently gathered him into his arms. "Eustace, are you all right? What happened?"

"Caspian, its Lucy. They still have her." He covered his mouth as fits of coughs wrecked his body. "I tried not to leave her. I'm sorry."

Seeing his friends distress Caspian attempted to sooth him, "Worry not my friend. We will find her. Rest you are safe."

"To the left." Eustace informed.

"What?"

"The cave is to the left. You are going the wrong way." Eustace spoke loudly. "We have to save Lucy."

With this information, Caspian issued new orders. The first being to help the watered up crew. The second was to flash down Carter as they grew distant on the horizon. Thirdly, he ordered his ship to prepare for battle.

It was hard to breath. Inhaling took too much energy. All Lucy wanted to do was lay on the cement slab and die. After her capture, the Faes refused to take any chances with her escape, therefore Lucy now found herself anchored down in the center of the Faes. Night after night, the creature would extract her emotional turmoil. Leaving her feeling weak and numb.

"Caspian."

More often than not, his name slipped past her lips uninvited.

She calls for another.

Worry not my brother, none can hear her and none will answer.

Do not mistake her for a mere human, Brother. She is more powerful than we care to admit. She needs constant surveillance. This one requires all of our attention until the time comes when we no longer have any use for her.

Lucy held onto consciousness as long as she could. As light blurred, darkness closed in. "Caspian."

The Dawn Treader set anchor just below the mouth of the cave. The crew stood momentarily silenced as they starred into the circled abyss above them. Caspian turned to look at his men. "I cannot force you to accompany me. There may be appending doom just inside the cave, should you choose to stay aboard, I will not hold it against you. But remember, we are on a rescue mission for my Queen. And I would be most great full for your assistance."

"Let's just get her back before those pirates join us." One man voiced.

Caspian nodded, "For Narnia, and for Lucy."

The crew cheered in return. "FOR LUCY!"

A/N: Hello all, here is a quick chapter before the battle scene. Hope you enjoy it.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Caspian and his crew crouched along the ledge of the cliff. Looking into the dark abyss not one man could make out a shape. Caspian glanced to his men, "Slow steps, and allow your eyes to adjust before advance again." He waited until everyone nodded before he gave the signal to move. Like a bride down the aisle they advanced.

Voices, like a thousand humans speaking as one echoed off the rocky walls. _She will not last long, we need another._

_She is still strong enough to fight our influence. Until she is no more, we can still use her._

Caspian stopped beside a large boulder, five dark figures moved in circles around a tall cemented slab. As she listened to their argument he realized that their mouths weren't moving. It discussed him the way they spoke of Lucy as if she were a feast. Embracing to give orders to his men Caspian paused when he noticed they weren't moving. Every single man was frozen in their couched positions, as if they had suddenly became stone statues.

_Come join us, little prince. We have been expecting you, young Caspian._

Standing Caspian reviled himself. "How is it that you know my name?"

_There is one who calls for you. _

Lucy's whisper broke above the silence. "Caspian…. Caspian…. Caspian."

"LUCY!" Caspian spun in circles trying the pin point the fainted echo. Turning back around to face the small, yet large group, it was then that Caspian's eyes landed on a small angelic foot. "Lucy."

_Ah, so you have come to her rescue. Shall we make the game one a bit more challenging_?

A cyclone of dust whirled in the corner of the room, disbursing to revile a beautiful woman.

"Susan?"

Susan smiled, "Caspian, you've come to rescue me!"

Caspian shook his head, "I don't understand. How are you here?"

Her smiled brightened, "What does it matter? I'm here, we can go home."

"Home?"

She giggled, a sound Caspian had long ago forged into memory. "To Narnia, to Paravel."

"But it is not finished yet-"

"It will be," Susan encouraged. "It could be ours. Yours and mine."

"But Lucy. You're married." He frowned in confusion.

"No," Susan denied as she walked to stand before the Faes. "Not here."

_So young one, the choice is yours. Save the woman you love or the one you think you love._ The tallest Fae said as he placed his hands reassuringly upon Susan's shoulders. His face leaning down as if sniffing along her neck_. The one you love is courageous, strong, with a heart full of kindness. She holds all else above her own. Her safety. Her joy. Yet over all, her love is given unconditionally and without reserves. So I shall ask you again. Save the woman you love, or the one you merely imagine you love._

'Love,' Caspian thought, 'Susan?' He starred at the woman before him. She was beautiful, and strong. Everything he had ever hoped for within his queen. But the woman of whom the Fae had described wasn't Susan. It was Lucy.

It was Lucy who was strong and courageous beyond her years. Her heart was bursting with nothing but kindness. She has placed others before herself numerous times. She loved him with all of his mistakes, even with all the pain he caused her in the past and present. Her love was unconditional. Yes, Lucy loved him. Just as he loved…

"Lucy."

Susan's head flew back with an ear piercing screech as she braced her hand upon her head and dissolved into the grains of sand she was. Just as the ground began to shake with heavy footprints.

"Carter." Caspian informed as the swarm of men came plowing through the opening.

"MOVE CASPIAN!" Carter yelled as he ran towards the group.

Caught unexpectedly, the Faes struggled to gain air. Arrows embedded themselves into raven wings, while swords and axes severed limbs. Knife like claws slice, wound and even felled two. The Faes were strong, having consumed nearly all of Lucy's essence, they healed just as quickly.

"Rip off their heads!" Carter ordered.

Caspian emerged from his stupor and rushed to Lucy's side. She was pale and cold. Raising his sword high within the air Caspian hacked at the thin wire that cut into Lucy's flesh. To no prevail.

A rough hand slapped down unto Caspian's arm. "Fae magic. It won't break until they are dead."

At a loss for words, Caspian nodded, turned and joined the fight. Three Faes lay dead upon the floor only a few men stayed by their side cutting them into pieces. There was only one that Caspian wanted. The leader, the airborne Fae that had created Susan. Caspian advanced upon the pile of fallen bodies around the creature.

_Well, if it isn't the little prince._ It teased_. Come closer for thy death._

"King. I am King Caspian, and you shall know my sword."

With a hiss it flew at Caspian, claws bared.

….

A maze of darkness trapped Lucy. No matter where she ran she could not escape. The sounds of battle rang out all around her. She stopped, hands on her knees as she panted to catch her breath. "What's happening?"

Suddenly a light far off into the distance flickered on. Cautiously, Lucy walked closer. When she drew near she noticed that it was a lamp post shining brightly in the middle of a snowy wood. _I know this._ A small snapping of a twig had Lucy turning her head to the left just as a figure emerged. "Mr. Tumnus?"

He smiled at her as he drew closer. "Hello, my dear little friend?" Lucy ran and embraced he long ago friend in a loving hug. "My have you grown."

"I don't understand. You're…"

"Passed on?" Tumnus offered at her silence. With tears breaming in her eyes, Lucy sadly nodded. "Only in flesh. Aslan takes good care of us in his land."

"Does that mean that I too, am-"

"No!" Tumnus stated firmly. "Lucy you have a lot more life to live, and a family to live it for."

Lucy shook her head, "I feel so weak. I don't know how to go on fighting, Mr. Tumnus."

At his comforting smile he told her, "Lucy you have always had an inner fire within you. It was there when I first saw you." The darkness faded as Lucy and Tumnus watched an image of their first meeting, like a giant movie screen that stretched all around them. One by one Lucy's acts in, not only Narnia but London as well, played out around them. Acts of strength, courage, kindness, bravery, but most of all…

Acts of love.

"Your fire is your lifeline, Lucy," Tumnus added as the scenes began to play repeatedly each round faster than the last until it was all a blur. "It's time for that internal fire to become external. The time has come, dear little friend, to wake up." Red flames began to circle around Lucy as Mr. Tumnus stepped backwards. The flames didn't burn, instead they lifted Lucy into the air engulfing her body and spirit in warmth. "Wake up, Lucy."

…

Lucy's eyes flicked open as she was raised into a standing position upon the slab, the flames still dancing around her. Some men stopped and starred in awe at the sight. Witnessing a golden flamed crown burn above Lucy's waving hair. She had transformed.

She was gowned in a dress of a Queen, with gold sticking and designs flowing from the bodice to the skirt. Her hair had curled, flowing in midair as if a summer breeze caressed its fingers through her chestnut locks.

Her eyes focused in front of her as the last Fae battled a cut and bleeding pair of Captains. Carter and Caspian. She floated forward, still raised above the dusty ground. When both men saw her they were stunned into freezing mid-swing.

Taking advantage of their distraction, the Fae leader raised its clawed hands to strike the final blow.

Lucy raised her head as she closed her eyes. Bringing her right hand out before her. Lucy shot the swirling fire straight at the Fae engulfing him in flames. All eyes watched as the Fae attempted to extinguish the burning fire. In the end it let out a scream and turned to ash.

Caspian and Carter looked at a flameless Lucy. Smiling at them, her eyes rolled behind her lids and she fell into Caspian's arms.

"Lucy."

…

A/N: Let me know


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two weeks Lucy laid upon Caspian's giant bed without waking. Worrying the man who sat in the window seat rarely leaving. Caspian parted ways with Carter four days ago, only after Carter was reassured of Lucy's wellbeing. Caspian had repeatedly told Carter of his plans for Lucy. It was only after Carter sat in silence as watched Caspian gently urging broth into Lucy's mouth that he was completely satisfied with leaving Lucy in this man's hands.

Leaning his head against the chilled window Caspian's eyes searched the stars until they landed on the familiar form of Zosma, the Delta Leonis. A form the locals named after the mighty Aslan. "Do something," he begged, "please." Squeezing his eyes closed he inhaled a long deep ragged breath.

"Capsian?"

His head shot forward to see Lucy's brilliant eyes staring back at him. She was smiling at him, though her coloring had still not improved. Her clammy skin was easily blendable with the pale sheet that rested just below her chin.

Caspian rushed to her side taking her right hand within both of his. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Tired, but from the looks of you," She smiled again. "I have slept long enough."

"You needed your rest." He assured her bringing her palm to rest against his stubble cheek. "Don't worry, we will be home soon and all will be well."

The remainder of the voyage was uneventful. Lucy first remained in bed until after she gained her strength back, than began taking short strolls on deck with the aid of Caspian or Eustace.

They arrived back home to a joyous fanfare. People lined the streets to celebrate the success of the trip, as well as many who welcomed home their missed loved ones with open arms.

Upon reaching the castle, Lucy was surprised to see Ulisia and Camberlin standing proudly at the top of the stone steps. As the party dismounted and made their way to the castle doors. Ulisia made a spectacle of herself by running to meet Caspian and kissing him in front of the kingdom.

Lucy laughed, for among the cheers very faintly were softs boos. Many watched as Caspian embarrassingly pulled the locked girl from around his neck.

"Please," he cleared his throat, "may I have a moment to wash properly?"

Camberlin laughed as he joined his daughter and future son-in-law, playfully slapping Caspian on his back. "Of course, my boy. Your men should rest and bathe for tonight," he looked towards the crowd throwing his arms wide, "we celebrate the return of our king."

The crowd cheered as all turned to wave. Eustace hooked Lucy's arm through his own. "These kings and their parties. Let's show them how to really party, eh Lucy?"

Lucy smiled everyone walked inside, her eyes never leaving the young pair in front of her. It was a reminder that she was still unwanted in Narnia. She smiled to her cousin, "Yes that would be jaw dropping. Only, what would I wear?"

Again they laughed as the castle doors closed shut behind them.

Eustace came through when earlier he informed Lucy not to worry about her dress. She was draped in silk and satin of silver and violet vining their way against a pearl background. The bodice was tight against her chest accenting her upper curve, and at her narrow waist it explained outwards into a full skirt. It was one of the most beautiful ball gowns Lucy had ever worn, in London and in Narnia. It was so delicate that she was afraid even touching it would ding its beauty.

Her hair was another matter entirely. Eustace had instructed one of the maids to take extra time with her hair. Taking a hot iron from the burning coals of the fire, curling a small portion of hair, and returning the iron rod back into the coals. A repeated process that took hours. Once complete, she than sewed each curl to the top of Lucy's head; by the time she was done the array of curls were artistically piled atop of her head with small curls framing and enchanting Lucy's face.

Lucy's couldn't recognize her own reflection once she was dressed. She had never thought she looked like a fairytale princess but tonight she truly was. Eustace entered and let out a two toned whistle from back home.

"You look great, Lucy." He smiled and moved to stand behind her. "An angel amongst humans. A princess." Than he frowned. "No, not a princess." He brought his hand to the top of her head and pressed lightly. When he removed them Lucy's Narnian crown was sitting in its rightful place atop of her head. "A queen. High Queen Lucy."

Lucy couldn't contain the tears and her shaking fingers brushed the diamonds and jewels imbedded into gold. "Where did you find this?"

Eustace shrugged, "At the castle, when Caspian first started construction. I figured you might want it back some day."

Lucy spun on her heels and embraced Eustace in a hug. "Thank you, Eustace. You have made tonight perfectly wonderful."

Eustace laughed as he looked down at his cousin, "And just think we haven't even attended the ball." Stepping back he bowed, "Your Majesty, may I have the honor of escorting High Queen Lucy to tonight's gala?"

Lucy giggled and curtsied, "The honor is all mine, dear sir."

They walked down flights of steps until they reached the active ballroom filled with guest. A satyr stood proudly at the top of the stairs announcing new arrivals. When he saw Lucy and Eustace he smiled and bowed. Upon standing he called out, in a voice that rang throughout the room.

"Announcing her Royal Highness, High Queen Lucy of Narnia, and her escort, Sir Eustace."

One by one the room lowered into bows and curtsies until only one man stood. His eyes transfixed upon the goddess staring at him.

Caspian.

A/N:

Hello one and all!

I am so sorry this has taken FOREVER to post but I was debating how long I wanted it to be as well as rethinking some new PLOT TWIST! At the moment this story can take eighteen different turns. It's all on how the next few chapters come out. But I hope you enjoyed this little teaser. Would love to get some feedback from you.

THANKS FOR READING!

~KyssMe007


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

She couldn't breathe as she gazed into the honey brown eyes of this one man. _Why won't he do something? Smile, blink, look away, _anything_!_

Vaguely she was aware of Eustace leading her down the marble staircase where the guest seemed to disappear as Caspian and she were drawn together like magnets. They were the only two people in the vase room. He stood waiting for her at the base of the stairs in black britches, a white shirt and jacket, and shined leather knee high boots. He looked glorious, and he was offering his hand to her.

"Queen Lucy," he bowed, "may I have the honor of your first dance?"

Say something.

When she remained silent in her state of panic, Eustace offered her gloved hand towards the King. "Allow me to answer for her."

Lucys' heart stalled as one of Caspians' hands encircled her left hip while his right hand cupped her own. Faintly the music started up and Lucy found herself spun into a Waltz. Song after song Caspian led her around the dance floor. Together they laughed. Stepping closer with each new musical interlude.

"Are you happy to be back, my Queen?"

"I am always glad to return to Narnia, my King."

Slowly Caspians' right fingers intertwined with her own. "Only Narnia?"

Lucy's smile faded, "Caspian, we have just accomplished a great task. My time here may soon be at its end. I don't know how long I will be allowed to stay."

"What does Aslan have to say about this?"

Lucy shrugged, "I have yet to see him on this journey. I'm terrified that once he does show himself it will by my ending." Her voice quivered as she tried to swallow her pain. She didn't want to leave Narnia. Not yet at least.

Caspian pulled Lucy tighter against his body, "Than we should make the most of the time we have left."

"MY KING!" came a screech. Caspian and Lucy paused to see Camberlin leading Ulisia towards them. "Caspian perhaps you should let Lucys' poor feet rest. Don't worry dear, no one paid much attention to you fumbling your way across the floor. Good thing you had a perfect leader. My king should you not dance with your bride?"

Camberlin pulled Lucy to his side while he shoved his daughter towards Caspian. "Worry not, I shall be delighted to dance with the Queen." Before anyone could protest Camberlin twisted Lucy away into a fox trot. "You are very light on your feet, my dear."

"I could say the same for you, my lord."

He laughed before his face settled into a serious expression, "While you were away, I took liberties into my own hands."

"My lord?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"The wedding," he informed her, "Ulisia and I have seen to all the details. They shall be wed in two days' time." Lucy's good humor of the night faded as icy shivers ran down her spin. "We, of course, will be honored if you would grace us with your presence." At Lucy's sour expression a wicked grin spread across his face. "After all," Camberlin stopped and turned Lucy so that she could observe Caspian and Ulisia dancing. "It's not every day a _HIGH_ Queen can bear witness to a Kings' nuptials."

Suddenly feeling ill Lucy hurried from the room with a whispered, "Excuse me."

Once freed from the ballroom Lucy ran. Nor paying attention to where she was heading, nor did she care. The only though processing from her mind was that she needed to run. Needed to escape. She broke through a tower door and found the end of her flight. The lookout post tower was tall, overseeing the entire southern horizon, a wide forest that gave way to cliffs and speak of distance oceans.

She didn't know how she was going to sit by and watch Caspian marry that woman. It would break her after everything they went through. Yet, were could she go? This wasn't her time, and until Aslan appears she was stuck in Narnia. But did she really want to return to London? Her family wasn't there, they all abandoned her for America. Yes, they would miss her, but surely one of them will know where she went. Then the thought struck her. She did have a home here in Narnia.

"Lucy?" Gasping she spun around to see Caspian emerge from the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving." She informed him.

"What?"

Raising her head she spoke louder, "I'm leaving." Gazing into his eyes brought tears to her own. What if this was the last time she ever gazed upon his face.

Caspians own face looked sorrowful. "Why?"

Lucy shook her head. She knew she shouldn't confess yet the words broke from her pressed lips. "I cannot stay here and watch you marry her. I can't and I won't, Caspian. Please don't ask it of me. I can't. It would kill me."

Caspian rushed up and embraced a hysterical Lucy. "Shhh, Lucy, look at me. Lucy…" He took firm hold of her weeping face firmly so that she was forced to look into her eyes. "Look at me! Where will you go?"

"Home."

"You've seen Aslan?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, not London. Cair Paravel. I don't want her in my castle, Caspian. It's my castle. That's where I'm going. I'm going home."

She wanted him to protest. To object. To start sprouting Shakespeare. Anything than just standing there looking at her with that blank stare. What she wasn't expecting was for Caspian to move away from her.

He stood somewhat ridged, with his hands resting gently at his side. Just staring at her. Taking a deep breath he spoke in a low tone. "Do you trust me?"

It wasn't what Lucy was begging to hear, "What?"

Caspian's voice took a rougher tone, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

Caspian gave a brief nod, "Than trust me to do what's right for my kingdom, and for me. Go to Cair Paravel, take as many men as you need. It should be completed by now."

"Caspian?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard Lucy, "Make a life there. One as far away from Telmarine as possible." He turned from her and started back into the doorway. Pausing once again in the shadows. "All I ask is that you forget about this place, and everyone in it."

Lucy stood frozen as Caspian disappeared into the darkness of the tower. Listening as his booted footsteps faded down the winding stone stair case. It was too much. She slide onto the cobble stone walkway and cried.

That was exactly how Eustace found her twenty minutes later. Gathering her into his arms, Eustace held her tightly. "Come on, Luc. Let's go pack."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Music played. A soft melody signifying the grand walk of the bride, covered in white, down the long cobble stone path with a single red carpet runway. As tradition, the groom started the journey from the village to the castle steps first. Allowing those people, who could not attend the gathering in the palace court yard, to feel as if they too were included into the ceremony. Once properly in place, the carriage with the bride pulled up as she proceeded along the same path as her groom. Though many would nod to the people of Telmarine as the King had done while walking this trail, the bride however, snubbed those less fortunate than herself. Raising her nose high in the air while she looked on to the only goal within her sight.

The castle.

A hundred yards left to her life-long dream.

Fifty yards. Tomorrow she will insure that the gates would remain close so she didn't have to look upon these peasants.

Twenty five yard. She raised her chin higher, already feeling the weight of that crown upon her head.

Ten yards. Her lips parted as she smiled. Attempting to show these people that she cared.

Five yards. A few lousy stone steps and it will be done.

Caspian held out his hand as Ulisia stood next to him. The Archbishop came down three steps, positioning himself before them. He smiled happily at the couple before raising his hands high into the air, drawling utter silence from the crowd.

"My children," he shouted, "God has brought us together to witness the joining of our King, Caspian Alexander Nicoliana, to her ladyship Ulisia Corinea Saboluic. This union will gain the Telmarine a powerful house among its Lords. A house of many resources that we sadly no longer hold." Looking back to the couple he raise his eyebrows. "Shall we begin?"

"We would have been half way over by now if you hadn't given that speech." Said a sweetly irritated Ulisia.

The Archbishop bowed, "My apologies, my lady."

"Then quit stalling and let's begin." She urged.

Clearing his throat he began, "Tis a glorious day here in Narnia for we gather to join in matrimony this man, and this woman. Under the blessing of the Great Aslan—"

"Stop." Everyone froze as they turned to the stern voice.

Ulisia giggled, "Caspian? What are you doing?"

"I need to say a few thing first." Turning towards the eagerly awaiting crowd he spoke out, "My friends, I feel Aslan has given me a great blessing on this day. Narnia was once a strong city, and sadly under my care we have dwindled. These pass two years we have lost much: stock, vegetation, even some personal treasure. It wasn't long after these incidences that my lovely bride and her father approached me. As each missing item occurred, Lord Camberlin offered to replace."

Ulisia laughed, "Of course we did. Our supplies are your supplies." She stated graciously.

"Exactly." Caspian smiled are her.

A/N: I know this is short but NO ONE caught onto the hint in Chapter 23. So HOPEFULLY this will start pushing you in the right direction.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Caspian rode as hard and fast as Sir Reginald would take him. Three weeks, it had taken three weeks to settle everything. Time he hadn't planned on waiting. Yet in order to see Ulisia and Lord Camberlin receive the proper punishment for their crimes. He can still hear Ulisia screeching…

"_Father, how could you do this to me?"_

_Camberlin huffed as his chain hands rattled as if torn between straggling his daughter or not. "Shut your mouth!" He ordered her. Looking around the room at the Council members and then to Caspian. "It was her idea to begin with."_

"_Liar!"_

_Camberlin continued in his frantic explanation as if he hadn't heard his daughters' outburst. "Take everything' she said, 'and upon my marriage we will give it back as part of my dowry.' It was all her idea. I ask you, your majesty, what else was I to do?"_

… Three wasted weeks on nothing but banter. Three weeks he could have been happily living with his true wife.

Lucy.


	26. Chapter 26

~Chapter 26~

Lucy studied the ocean; watching as each white foamed wave attacked the pale white sand before retreating. Reminding her of one of Edmunds battle plans. She missed Edmund. She missed home. This round in Narnia seemed depressing, as if she wasn't here out of its need for her but out of her need for it.

Looking up she glanced at the finished castle, no longer in ruins but a great fortress it once was. The stone walls glistened in the afternoon light, as if millions of diamonds were embedded into it. The surrounding trees and grass swaying in the breeze, almost like a picture. She scanned every angle, etching it into her memory. She couldn't bear to leave again. She couldn't survive in her own world, yet she did not belong in this one.

Sighing, she ventured up the cost and hill stoned path and into the courtyard. The soft pebbled way messaged her slippered feet with each step, with the sound of her silk skirt softly sliding over them like a lovers touch. Upon her arrival at the castle's large curve oaked doors the Minotaur opened them with a bow. Nodding her head in appreciation she entered the throne room.

It was just how she remembered it; six tall white marbled pillars held up the cathedral roof on either side of the honey oaked colored flooring. Four windows that reached from hip to the ceiling looked out upon the sea. Two giant chandeliers hung at the center, one towards the entrance with the other mirroring it above the thrones. Lucy smiled, she had some say in pedestals at the top of the three stairs that lead to the platform. She knew Caspian had only wanted two thrones to grace this hall but it seemed lonely and not right with just the pair. With one question the other two replicas on the missing thrones were completed in one week. Now, all four thrones sat as they should, tall and graceful in their proper places.

Lucy sat in the further throne on the left with her crown weighing heavily upon her head. She took it off and placed it on the arm rest as she had so many times before. Looking to her right she felt overcome with emotions. "They should be here. This is where we belong." Yet, the three matching stone chairs next to her where a reminder that this wasn't their world. "Aslan, where are you?"

"Lucy?" She glanced to the end of the hall seeing a figure emerge from behind a pillar.

"Eustace?"

He nodded at her, "I think there is something you need to see."

Rising Lucy followed Eustace out into the courtyard. The breeze had picked up, and the sky threatened with rain. "I don't recall thunder storms in Narnia." She said to herself. Eustace veered off to the left walking through a small hall way to an opening by the cliffs. "Eustace, I don't recall this place. Where are we?"

"It's a new area Caspian had built in." He stated as he rounded the corner of the outer wall.

Lucy froze, it was a garden. Grass lengthened to a soft size, bushes over flowing with blooming flowers, all arranged so path ways could cross. "It's beautiful, Eustace."

"Not really what I wanted to show you. We need to follow this path. It leads to an out crop above the sea." He started walk and Lucy followed mesmerized by the sight. "Here," he pointed.

Lucy's glaze slide to where his finger pointed. On a little rise, in the center of a stone circle was a tree; yet, not just any tree. It was the one that sent them back home when she and her siblings first came to Narnia to help Caspian. Like before, its trunk was untwisted leaving an archway between.

She knew what that archway meant, "It's time for me to go home now, isn't it?" Her heart was sinking. She didn't want to leave, there was so much more she wanted to do. People she wanted to see one last time. Lucy couldn't stop the tears that sprung into her eye and fell over her cheeks.

"Lucy, look around." Eustace ordered her. "I've read the event. Last time it was Aslan who opened the portal. Do you see him here?" Lucy looked around. "No," Eustace continued looking from his cousin back to the tree. "I don't know why it opened, but unless Aslan arrives, if he even comes, you are not to go near that tree. Is that understood?" Lucy looked to her cousin shocked that he would speak such a way with her. Although, it _was _Eustace she was dealing with. He sighed, "Look I don't know what's going on, and I sure as hell don't want to go through there and find out. Just promise me you'll stay clear until we can find an answer."

Lucy smiled, "I promise."

"Good." Eustace leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "How about we go for a quick ride before dinner?"

"That sounds heavenly, I'll order Theo to be saddled."

Eustace smile broadened, "No need, I already have."

Laughing they raced towards the stables. Soon they were racing through the woods. Enjoying the call of the wild. The wind raced with them turning the petals from the trees into animals as it weaved all around them. This is what she needed. With each yard they gained, Lucy felt a heavy wait lifted off her shoulders. This is freedom.

In the distance she saw a small light that grew as they approached. Her heart plummeted when she saw the lonely lamppost. "Spare Room." Pulling suddenly on Theodora's reins they stopped. "I'm sorry. I can't go any further."

Eustace rode up beside Lucy. "What's wrong?"

"The wardrobe. The reason we came entered Narnia the first time. It's around here somewhere. This is Mr. Tumnus's lamppost. Please, can we go back?"

"Of course," Eustace agreed. "Race you back?"

Lucy nodded before turning Theodora around. With one last glance she looked at the lamppost remembering the day when she tied his scarf near its top. _I miss you old friend_.

The day was turning out to be an emotion filled one. By the time Lucy and Eustace arrived back at the castle she felt exhausted. It's wasn't every day you come close to two ways to get home and not take a single one of them. When they dismounted, Lucy thanked Theo for the ride and again apologized for her abrupt stop. After receiving an acceptance from her mare, Lucy joined Eustace near the stable entrance.

"Well, how about we dress and go to dinner?"

"Sounds good to me. I'd like to wash up some."

Eustace laughed, "You know what would really go with your dinner wear?" When Lucy tilted her head at him he leaned in and whispered, "Your crown."

"Oh," feeling the top of her head she realized he was right. "I must have forgotten to put it back on from earlier."

"Do you at least know where it is?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. I took it off in the hall, it should still be on my chair."

"Alright, let's go gather it and then freshen up for dinner."

Arms linked they made their way to the throne room, half way there they began to sing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz." Laughing they skipped into the throne room.

"Lucy!" Came four voices from up ahead.

Lucy and Eustace froze mid-step, there up ahead rising from their seats on the dais stood Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Thomas. "What are you guys doing here?"

As Susan ran forward and embraced Lucy in a hug, Peter spoke. "Looking for you."

It was Edmund's turn next to hug her, "You been missing for a month, Lucy. Why wouldn't we be looking for you?"

Lucy was speechless as Peter joined his siblings in hugging the youngest, "We needed to know you were alright."

"But, how did you know where I was."

"I can answer that one," Susan spoke wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "When we last spoke you whispered 'Aslan'. Then when we made it to your apartment we found this." Hold open her hand Lucy starred at Susan's horn. "We knew where you were, we just didn't know how to get to you."

"That's what I'd like to know." Lucy stated.

The eldest siblings looked back and forth from each other, reminding Lucy that she once thought they could read each other's minds. Peter sighed, "We don't know exactly. After we found the horn we went decided to walk in the park to come up with a plan. In the middle of it, Thomas blew the horn and we sort of…. _walked_ here?"

"We came through a garden." Susan added.

Lucy's mouth dropped. "The tree? _You _came through the twisted tree, it opened up for you?"

"So it would seem. Scared Thomas out of his pants though." Edmund whispered.

All four turned to look at a pale white faced Thomas still seated in Lucy's chair clutching her crown in his hands. Lucy was concerned, "Is he going to be alright?"

It was Susan's turn to sigh, "I hope so."

Lucy smiled, "Why don't we all change into proper attire for our stations and sit down for dinner. We can explain it to him then."

Susan smiled, "Sure." Leaning into Lucy she asked, "Please tell me if you have your elixir?" When Lucy nodded her confirmation Susan continued, "Good, for I think we may need it."

A/N: OMG, I haven't posted for almost a year?! How did I become that busy? I am so sorry everyone. I promise to update sooner than that. Hope you like this new addition, please review. Only 4 more chapters to go!

-KyssMe007


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

They stared at him as if he were crazy; but, he wasn't crazy, they were. Talking as if half human, half animal things actually existed. Yet, when a plate was placed in front of him, Thomas tried his hardest not to flinch away.

"It's ok," Lucy whispered, "he won't hurt you."

"His feet?"

Susan smiled, "He's a fawn, one of the gentler creatures of Narnia."

"Gentler?" Thomas's eyes snapped wide at his wife. "You-you mean there are evil ones?"

Lucy and Susan giggled before Susan explained, "Not evil, just misunderstood." She grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. "Are you ready to hear it again?"

Thomas looked around the table, confused over seeing his wife's siblings in such finery. Gowns and tunic made from the softest and brightest of silks styled similar to the Renaissance Era. All four wore gold crowns upon their heads. Lucy's was woven to look as if silver and gold flowers danced around her head. Edmund's was full platted with leaf engravings. Susan's crown was of gold flowers and leaves, not as eccentric as Lucy's but still just as beautiful. Peter's gold crown was magnificent, full with flower engravings and leaves horning on four sides, representing North, South, East, and West; its center held a reddest of jewels Thomas had ever seen. They called it the "Stone of the Aslan".

Lucy waited for Thomas to nod before she began her version of the story. "Well, you see, there was this room. Emptied of everything except a lone wardrobe."

Again Thomas listened to the siblings interject a piece of information into the story; sometimes laughing, other times somber, but always with love. Love of this strange land called Narnia, love of its strange creatures, and love along with friendship over some Prince. He could hear the admiration in the voices of his wife and his younger sister. His brothers held nothing but the highest respect for this man. The siblings' memory rotated again to a happier memory and it wasn't long until their hysterical laughter filled the room.

"He was being so stubborn," Lucy giggled. "He refused to let me help."

"Not to mention the wound was in a rather indecent place." Edmund added.

Susan quickly placed a hand before her mouth in attempt to keep water from spewing out. "Oh God," she gasped when he managed to swallow her mouthful. "Do you remember the look on his face when he tried to explain to Lucy and she threatened to ignore him for the day?"

It was Peter's turn to laugh loudly until they settled a bit, "I forgot how much I missed it here. How much this place meant to us."

"But we're all here now, we can remain as long as we would like." Lucy informed them.

Susan was shaking her head along with Thomas, "No Lucy, just like always we are all here for a reason. It's best if we find out why and return home." Thomas shook his head eagerly.

Lucy looked from Susan to Peter, he was High King of Narnia after all; his word would be final. "She right, we have a duty."

"Edmund say something." Lucy begged, hoping Peter's trust in Edmunds' wisdom would sway him.

"What do you want me to say, even if he doesn't claim it, Peter just gave us the law. We wait for Aslan or some other reason to present itself."

"Leave it to you to be diplomatic when I need you." Lucy mumbled.

Eustace, whom had remained silent throughout this small debate chose now to speak. "Aslan hasn't been seen in years. Some fear he has returned to his land and will no longer assist us, while others believe he is waiting for the right occasion to return. I think the only thing we can do it wait."

"For how long?" Thomas asked.

Eustace shrugged, "Until we find out why the Kings and Queens of old have returned."

"But Lucy already performed an act of justice. She saved you, what more could there be?" Susan asked.

"Maybe that was just a task for her and not for the three of you."

Peter looked deeply at his younger cousin, "How did you come to be here?"

"And how long _have _you been here?" Edmund quick added.

"Remember when my parents sent me to that finishing school in whales," when Edmund and Lucy nodded he explained, "I was there for three semesters before I fell down this extremely large hole in the ground. Bloody thing came out of nowhere. I twisted my ankle and was knocked unconscious when I landed. When I woke up I was being tended to one of the colonies just past Caspian's castle. When I was healed, well I strolled in there and demanded he do something about it."

Peter frowned, "What did he do?

Eustace smiled, "He made me a cabin boy on one of his ships. I slowly worked my way to Captain and the rest you know."

"But how long?" Edmund urged.

"Ten years Narnian time. Back home," Eustace shrugged his emotions away, "who knows if I'm even missed."

"You were missed, and mourned," Susan explained, "if only for the fact that you vanished without a trace."

Eustace was about to respond when a figure walked into the dining hall. His eyes immediately flew to Lucy.

She was frozen as she watched Caspian storm across the marbled floor towards her. Faintly did she hear Peter call out to him, yet she watched as his face shown shock as he gazed upon the three new additions to his land. "Welcome home, Peter, Edmund," he paused as he starred and Lucy felt her heart tear a little more. "Susan." He smiled.

She didn't want to look but Lucy's eyes found Susan smiling as she stood to greet him. "How are you, Caspian?"

"Wonderful, actually." He admitted.

Susan's smile widened before she remembered who still held a hand, "Caspian may I introduce my husband, Thomas. Thomas, Prince—sorry—King of Narnia, Caspian."

Like any men during introductions Caspian and Thomas found themselves sizing each other up. Both standing taller, chest puffed out, chin held high. It was a show down. One Lucy couldn't bear to witness. Slowly and quietly, Lucy left the others in the hall making her way once again to her chamber balcony.

Eustace watched his cousin's sad attempt to sneak out while the others were watching the show down. He waited until Thomas held out his left hand only to have Caspian grasp it firmly. "Well," he spoke, "now that_ that_ is over, Caspian, do you want to explain what took you so long?"

Caspian sighed, "It was a difficult trial. Some members didn't want to charge to the fullest considering their ranking. So we had to improvise." He looked around the room searching for the face he longed to see. "Where's Lucy?"

Everyone looked about the room. "She was just right here." Susan stated.

"She made her escape while we were all excited about the duel," Eustace informed as he glanced from Caspian to Thomas. "I expected quite a different arrival, my King."

Caspian smiled, "As did I, however I was ill prepared for additional guest to bear witness my shame."

It was silent in the hall as the siblings glanced at each other in confusion. Peter leaned forward, "what exactly is going on here."

"An excellent question, dear cousin, one I will enjoy hearing our new King sweat while he tells the story." Eustace mocked laughing. "Caspian?"

"Perhaps we should enjoy the rest of the meal while you hear what I have to say."

Susan and Thomas took their seats as Caspian sat in Lucy's golden oak high winged back chair. See looked around the table smiling. "I'm afraid I don't know where to begin."

"How about what you're doing here?" Edmund offered.

Caspian nodded before looking Peter straight in the eyes, "I would like your permission for your sister's hand in marriage."

Peter looked to Susan, "But she's already married?" Edmund shook his head at his brothers' stupidity, and Susan smiled at her revelation.

"Not Susan." Caspian informed, "Lucy."


End file.
